


haikyuu x readers ; lemon/fluff

by shoyofam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyofam/pseuds/shoyofam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character x reader for Haikyuu!! To warm your souls.\o/ I accept all sorts of requests, so don't be shy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. confessions ; sugawara x reader

—

As you ran through the halls of your school, your heart beat raced in your chest. You didn't exactly know what to expect since you'd never approached him in this way before.

Today was the day. The day that you'd admit all of your feelings to Suga. But how should you start? 'Oh, Koushi-senpai, y'know I've been infatuated with you ever since the beginning of my time at Karasuno, right?!' Or, 'Hey, you. Suga. Kiss me. Do it.' 

You sat throughout the day with your foot tapping against the marble floor of the classrooms, playing the what could be scene throughout the whole day. 

"Oh, (name)-san, you're just so precious. Of course, I couldn't ever turn you down. You're my favourite thing on this planet besides volleyball and I just want to-"

You were awoken from your... Delightful dream by a certain carrot-haired boy. "(N-Name)-san?! Are you okay?! You were sleeping with your eyes open. Also, you're drooling." You widened your eyes as a bright blush crept up onto your cheeks, biting down onto your lip with a squeak. "I-I'm so sorry! I was just thinking!" You frantically lifted your hands over your face and planted it onto the table, Hinata smiling sheepishly. "Hey, now! It's okay. It just creeped me a bit. What else was I meant to think when you were staring at me without blinking for five minutes?" 

—

DING DING DING DING.

aka the sound of death in your ears.

What you were planning to do was walk past the gym after school and 'accidentally' bump into Suga and suggest they should walk together through the park on your way home and that would be the moment you confess your love to the third year.

It was around 4:30pm by the time you finished your (favourite subject) club, which was also the time the volleyball team finished too. You crept slowly towards the gym, hearing the word 'nice!' At least 27 times within 10 metres of the door. 

Your feet seemed to be stuck as you heard a familiar voice grow closer and closer when you saw a head of grey poke out of the double doors. You squeaked and widened your eyes. (/oh shit what u gon' do omg exciting)

"Ah! (Name)-san! It's strange seeing you here."

Yeah, to you.

"Y-Yes, indeed it is! Would you like to walk home with me, Suga-san?" You stared down at your feet to avoid eye contact, making a small nervous giggle. Oh god. "I'd love to. " Suga smiled warmly and began to walk with you, your heart pounding  ever harder at the smile he gave you.

"Oooooh, Suuuuuga, caught yourself a cutie, eh?" Suga paused for a minute but then sped up his pace.

"Shut up, Noya! Don't call Sugawara's girlfriend hot! He'll karate-chop you! You'll actually feel the pain, unlike last time." Suga didn't reply and began walking even faster, his face growing pink as he grabbed her wrist.

"Su-uga-san, slow down! I'm only small!" You managed to speak to him finally and he instantly stopped.

"Suga..?" His face was still pink, his large, smooth hands gently letting go of your wrist.

"I need to-"  
"I need to-"

The two sentence starters collided by accident as you stood opposite each other against the stone path. Surrounding you both were brightly blossomed Sakura trees, leaning over the pathway as you smile slightly. "Y-You should probably go first." 

"I-I think.. I think I like you. I can't stop thinking about you, (name). I keep seeing you everywhere, everything reminds me of you. I don't know why. I'm stupid, it doesn't matter-"

"I really like you too, Sugawara-san!"

—

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED OMG PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS BELOW ✨

ITD BE NICE IF YOU SUBSCRIBED


	2. gentle ; iwaizumi x shy!reader

You'd always been the shy type. Ever since you were little, you were not only scared of embarrassing yourself in front of people but anything to do with human contact, face-to-face. Paying for things, asking to go to the toilet in classes, sneezing more than once in a public space. Because of this, you rarely went to school due to high anxiety levels.

But there was one person who secretly found your shyness beautiful.

Hajime Iwaizumi.

Though you had no clue, the boy had quietly watched and cared for you, making sure you stayed okay. Things like 'did (name) remember her lunch today?' Or, 'I hope she didn't forget to study for the History test in period 3.

Iwaizumi thought if he even dared to tell you that he cared so much, not only would you push him away but his friends on the volleyball team would think of him differently. It was a fear he knew he shouldn't let go of. 

-

You sat in the study hall, scrunching your nose slightly as your eyes were glued to the page of the book you were reading. Your foot tapped against the floor steadily, barely audible to everybody but you. You were studying for an upcoming (worse subject) test and your brain was boiling within 10 minutes into the self-study session. 'I can ace this, watch me.' You thought to yourself as you followed your finger underneath the line of text, reading it slowly. 

"(Name)! Heeeeeello. Whatcha doin'?"

Your entire brain collapsed and you jumped back, being surprise attacked by the one and only Oikawa Tooru, sitting in his volleyball uniform. He definitely wasn't shy about it. "O-Oikawa-kun, you scared me so much! C-Can't you speak a bit.. More subtly...? For me?" You mumbled to the hazel hair boy, who was pouting at your words.

"Ahh, (Name)-san, you know I can't do that. Plus, I'm just trying to sparkle up your life." He made a rainbow-shaped gesture with his hands, smiling cheekily at the small girl. Her cheeks were a slight pink, a soft, dimply smile on her lips. 

"OIKAWA, BACK TO THE GYM NOW. Who the hell said it was over?! It was only half the way through, you can't just-" You looked up as Oikawa moved out of the way, a certain dark haired beauty under the name of Iwaizumi. You blinked a few times, tilting your head with a small smile as his eyes grew wide at the sight of you. "He-ello, Iwaizumi-senpai."

"S-SENPAI?! EVEN I DON'T GET THAT SPECIAL TREATMENT, YOU MUST BE MORE SPECIAL TO (NAME)-SAN. HMPF." Oikawa stropped, Iwa still standing with a bright red face and a shaky hand. "Ah--Uh, (Name)-san. Hello." You smiled brightly at your small conversation. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go back to practice, Iwa-chan?" 

"N-No.. It can wait for a little while, right? Plus, (Name)-san will be on her own.." Iwaizumi created an excuse to stay, his eyes darting up and down to try and wipe the obvious lie from his face.

"Ohohoh, I see what's going on, of course you can stay, I'll just tell the guys you felt sick! Bye-bye, (Name)-san, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa skipped out of the study hall, leaving a panicked Iwaizumi with the girl of his dreams. Haha, what could possibly go wrong?! 

"S-So, um, what are you studying?"

Yes, Iwa. A conversation starter. You go, Iwa-chan.

"(Worse subject). I have a test coming up, I'm not very good at it.. I-I'm sort of struggling since I was about to cry before Oikawa came and sort of cheered me up. I'm actually glad you showed up too, Iwa-senpai."

Iwaizumi's heart squeezed at the praise, biting his lip for a second or two, perching his elbow onto the table, resting his temple on his fist. Not to mention, his cheeks were still bright red. 

"Funny enough, I aced that test, I could help you out... Maybe?" 

You smiled widely, your eyes brightening up as you nodded. "You would?! The test is tomorrow, though."

"T-That's fine, um. Do you want to come to my house, a-after school?"

"O-Okay, I'll meet you after science? We're in the same class anyways, that's pretty easy."

"Yeah. See you then. I'll be going now, it was, um, nice talking to you finally. Bye." 

"Oh, okay-"

And he was gone.

Iwaizumi was in a surprisingly good mood in that lunch time practice, everybody confused as to why. Little did they know, Iwa had bagged himself a date with his one and only crush ever. 

-

Throughout the whole of the Science class, Iwaizumi thought about not only the things that could go wrong, but also the possibilities. Would he get a kiss? A hug? A handshake? A highfive?!  His trail of thoughts were broken when you tapped on his shoulder. "H-Huh? Oh, it's you. Hello."

"H-Hi, um, are you ready to go?" Iwaizumi packed all of this things away into his back quickly and hurried to the door with you, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. Kindaichi and Oikawa stood where the lockers are, filthy grins on their faces. Oikawa brought his hands up in front of his face, thrusting his finger in and out of an O-shape that he'd made with his other hand. Iwaizumi's face grew angry as he walked quicker, grabbing your wrist gently in his large, calloused hands. You followed behind him, being dragged by the giant.

The walk to Iwa's house was shorter than you'd expected, on the way, pointless small talk was spoken between you both, which was rather nice. You got on better than you thought and Iwaizumi took pride in it.

"Well, here we are," He took his keys from his pocket, opening the door as you un buttoned your uniform blazer. He still couldn't believe his luck. He'd kept his distance for long, so why now did he give in? "My mom's not home, so. She won't be asking me ten times who you are." This emitted a giggle and he'd never been so proud of himself in his life.

—

"I-I don't get it."

(Name), you've been saying that for the past hour." 

"I know, I'm sorry.. I really don't know, can we please take a break, Iwa-senpai?" Still, he wasn't over it.

"Y-Yeah, um. You can sit on my bed, if you really want, I'll go make some hot cocoa." And with that, he darted from his bedroom, nearly falling down the stairs. Whilst he was gone, you decided to make yourself lowkey comfortable. You took your hair out of it's pony tail, letting your (hair colour) locks run free. You sat at the head of the boy's bed, resting your head lightly onto the pillow. Iwaizumi's scent radiated from it, making your smile grow at the smell of fresh cologne and Lynx deodorant. 

Iwa came back upstairs to find you lightly snoozing on his bed and with this sight, he nearly dropped the mugs of cocoa. She must've been pretty tired, he thought. 

He sat down next to you oh so gently (making sure not to wake you up) and placed the mugs on the side table. You turned over and let out a mewl-like yawn, your small, delicate hands beginning to curl around the fabric of his shirt, your head nuzzling into the side of his stomach.

Oh, fuck.

You looked so precious as you layed there, and funny enough, he'd never seen your hair down. Not only did he realise his crush was asleep on him, but he also realised how his hand was gently stroking your head and through your hair, he didn't want to stop either. He loved how silky it felt against his fingers, so soft. It was only then he heard you starting to dribble random nonsense from your mumbling state, lips parted slightly.

"Are you awake, (Name)-san..?" He spoke in a quiet voice, realising how stupid that question was.

"Mm, Hajime...?" You gently lifted your head to face him, eyes barely open, his hands frantically leaving her head and to his sides, face heating up.

"Since.. Since this is still a dream, can you kiss me?" You mumbled sleepily, pouting your lips out. His entire face looked like a tomato, his smile lingering. He just got an invitation to kiss his sleepy crush, how couldn't he take that up. "O-Okay."

He leant down and cupped the side of your cheek, his thick lips butterfly kissing against yours, gentle but just as hungry as he was to taste your lips. Like strawberries, he thought. He started to get into it until a realisation hit him that he was kissing his unsuspecting, vulnerable, sleepy crush, which made him jolt back; stunned. 

"You're so much more gentle than you seem."


	3. lunch ; hinata x tsundere!reader

"(Name)-san."

"(Naaaame)-san..."

"(NAME)-SAN."

"WHAT." You gritted your teeth and lifted your head up from the classroom desk, looking at the orange-haired pest with a look of both anger and distress. The boy named Hinata sat next to you in pretty much everything and it annoyed the hell out of you. From History, to Drama, to English, even in P.E he was almost always selected as your partner. You really didn't know what was so annoying about him. Every time you looked at him, you seemed to think, 'Get this being away from my vision or I will personally do it myself out of the window.' Maybe it was his stupid pretty smile, or his soft, cotton-like locks. Perhaps his amazing skills in volleyball and how high he could jump. Not only that he also-

"I wanted to know, if you wanted to eat lunch with me and Kageyama-kun today! It'll be great fun to have-"

"No." You hid your tinted pink face in the book you were reading from (though it wasn't big enough to cover your entire face).

"Oh, oh. Come ooooon, (Name)-san. Please?"

"I said, no, Hinata. I'm already around you enough, give me some peace, idiot."

"Just for today," he spoke in a soft voice, gently lowering down to the level of the desk, making pretty puppy dog eyes at you. Your face flushed a bright red and you violently covered your cheeks with your hands in a panic. Oh god no.

"I'LL THINK ABOUT IT, J-JUST LEAVE ALONE, STUPID!"

You ran out of the class too quickly for anybody to even realise, not even Hinata.

—

Throughout the whole day, Hinata sat humming and bobbing next to you, trying to make conversation - not even just about volleyball which was a surprise. He was talking about how he loved watching people do experiments, not just doing them as well. About how he thought English was an amazing language and wanted to learn it so badly! Though you didn't really want him to know, you listened to every word he said. Even if it wasn't important.

—

When lunch came, you stood at the entrance of the mess hall with a paper bag in your clutch, trying to avoid a certain orange-haired boy. Your eyes scanned the room, making sure there was no sight of-

"(NAME)-SAAAAAAAAAN! You came! Hwaaa!" He squealed and ran up to you, giving you a tight hug. Though you weren't exactly taller than him, you were still scary and people knew it too but for some reason Hinata didn't exactly mind, probably because he'd spent so much time around Kageyama. 

You spoke in a monotone voice, growling softly to yourself before looking at the boy when he pulled away from the hug, eyebrows furrowed. "Mhm."

"So this is the girl who you keep telling all of us about?" Kageyama spoke through a mouthful of mochi, looking at you with those big, scary-looking eyes. You didn't exactly feel intimidated because he was just like you. Kageyama rolled his eyes slightly and proceeded to walk to the mess hall, chomping on his lunch. "K-Kageyama! You can't say things like that to her face!" Hinata scrambled for words and hit Kageyama's arm, leaving a rosy pink mark. "Well, you have to tell the girl you like her, or I'll do it." 

You simply stood there with a bright red face, stiffly following behind them both.

—

You sat at the end of the table in the very bottom left corner, tilting your head as you began to chew your (favourite filling) sandwich. Your smile heated up and you closed your eyes in satisfaction, in a bit of a happy place. You opened your eyes to see a blushing duo of Kageyama and Hinata, the shorter one dropping his head onto the cold table to cool his heated cheeks down. "W-What, dumbasses? Don't bully me." You began to frantically eat a (favourite fruit), blinking violently in the process. 

"O-Okay, Hinata, I see where you're coming from now."

"Right?"  
—


End file.
